Coaxial cable is a typical transmission medium used in communications networks, such as a CATV network. The cables which make up the transmission portion of the network are typically of the “hard-line” type, while those used to distribute the signals into residences and businesses are typically “drop” connectors. The principal difference between hard-line and drop cables, apart from the size of the cables, is that hard-line cables include a rigid or semi-rigid outer conductor, typically covered with a weather protective jacket, that effectively prevents radiation leakage and protects the inner conductor and dielectric, while drop connectors include a relatively flexible outer conductor, typically braided, that permits their bending around obstacles between the transition or junction box and the location of the device to which the signal is being carried, i.e., a television, computer, and the like, but that is not as effective at preventing radiation leakage. Hard-line conductors, by contrast, generally span considerable distances along relatively straight paths, thereby virtually eliminating the need for a cable's flexibility. Due to the differences in size, material composition, and performance characteristics of hard-line and drop connectors, there are different technical considerations involved in the design of the connectors used with these types of cables.
In constructing and maintaining a network, such as a CATV network, the transmission cables are often interconnected to electrical equipment that conditions the signal being transmitted. The electrical equipment is typically housed in a box that may be located outside on a pole, or the like, or underground that is accessible through a cover. In either event, the boxes have standard ports to which the transmission cables may be connected. In order to maintain the electrical integrity of the signal, it is critical that the transmission cable be securely interconnected to the port without disrupting the ground connection of the cable. This requires a skilled technician to effect the interconnection.
Currently, when using a commercially available three piece connector, it is not practical to secure the connector on the outer conductor of the cable prior to securing the front and back portions of the connector to one another. To do so would prevent the portion secured to the cable from turning freely, thus preventing it being easily threaded onto the portion secured in the line equipment (taps, amplifiers, etc.). Instead, the installer is required to hold the cable firmly butted in the connector while tightening the two portions of the connector together; otherwise, there is the possibility of the center conductor seizure mechanism securing the center conductor in the wrong position (leading to inadequate cable retention and electrical connection). Having to hold the cable in place, while also having to manipulate two wrenches, can be inconvenient. In addition, it is not possible to disconnect the cable from the line equipment without first releasing the cable from the connector, thus breaking what might otherwise have been a good connection in order to perform service or testing. Often, in order to ensure a good connection when reinstalled, it is standard practice to cut and re-prepare the cable, which eventually shortens the cable to the point where a section of additional cable needs to be spliced or connected in.